Dissolution parameters of a solid product into a liquid solution, such as a liquid detergent used for cleaning and sanitizing, change based on the operating parameters of and inputs to the dissolution process. Spraying liquid onto a solid product to dissolve it into a liquid solution is one technique. With this technique, the operating parameters change in part based on characteristics within the dispenser, such as the distance between the solid product and the spray nozzle and the change in the pressure and temperature of the liquid being sprayed onto the solid product. Changes in a nozzle's flow rate, spray pattern, spray angle, and nozzle flow can also affect operating parameters, thereby affecting the chemistry, effectiveness, and efficiency of the concentration of the resulting liquid solution. In addition, dissolution of a solid product by spraying generally requires additional space within the dispenser for the nozzles spray pattern to develop and the basin to collect the dissolved product, which results in a larger dispenser.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a dispenser having the capability to adjust the flow scheme or turbulence of a liquid contacting a solid product based on a characteristic of either an uncontrolled parameter or condition, such as an environmental condition or a condition of the solid product to maintain a dispensed solution having a concentration within an acceptable range. There also exists a need to update the turbulence based upon the dispensing concentration.